


looking into the heart of light

by hashire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashire/pseuds/hashire
Summary: An early morning tryst.





	looking into the heart of light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaNajera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNajera/gifts).



> Prequel to of restless nights, maybe. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The light filters through the partially opened curtains. Mikasa exits the bathroom, stumbling over the edge of the carpet. She swears softly: it’s too early in the morning for this.

The bed is only a few steps away, and it’s all she can do not to collapse back into it. Levi stirs a bit behind her. She pulls the covers up to her hips, adjusting the pillow under her head and settling in. She’s on her back, one arm tossed over her stomach.

An arm comes around her waist. His fingertips ghost along her forearm.

“Move a bit,” he says, grabbing at her opposite hip and tugging. 

“I’m trying to sleep,” she grouses, but ultimately obliges. He pulls her back flush to his chest, hand straying back to her arm. He drags is full hand down her forearm, callouses on his palm scratches at her skin. “What are you doing?”

He catches her left hand and runs a thumb over the ring on her finger. “Appreciating my wife.” He squeezes her hand.

“You didn’t get your fill last night?” She mutters: so much for getting more sleep.

“I didn’t realize there was a limit,” he says, shifting to brush some of her hair over her shoulder. It tickles her chin, but she can’t focus on it when he runs the tip of his nose over the nape of her neck. A brush of his lips follows it, and she suppresses her reaction.

“There only is when it’s this early in the morning,” she responds. He lets go of her arm and pulls back from her neck, and there’s a moment of disappointment. As much as she was complaining, she certainly enjoys the attention.

Except Levi doesn’t move back or get up as Mikasa expects. He curves a hand over her hip – the closer one this time – and presses closer. She can feel him through her nightgown and his sleeping pants, hot and hard against her backside.

“Your objections aren’t very strong,” he murmurs directly into her ear. She can’t stop the shiver that runs down her spine. She knows he feels it; he hums right behind the shell of her ear. She tries to grab his hand to move it where she wants it, but it’s already there before she can catch it.

He palms at her breast through the thin material. A noise springs low in her throat. She reaches back farther to touch the bare skin of his waist: he always sheds his shirt at some point during the night, running too hot to be comfortable with it on. She slides her fingertips lower until they hit the waistband of his pants.

When she cants her hips back, he smothers a moan with an open mouth kiss on the back of her neck. He squeezes her breast. His other hand bunches in the nightgown, tugging it up. She kicks down the covers as the material catches.

As soon as it’s up around her waist, he presses a hand to her stomach. “No objections?” he says, nipping at the space between her neck and shoulder.

“Never,” she gasps out, annoyance and fog of sleep banished from her mind. She’s about to curse him when he pulls back. If he stops after all of this – 

“Off,” he snaps, hand still fisted in her nightgown. She sits up and practically tears it over her head. Her panties follow without sparing a moment to think about it. As much as she would like to return to their previous positions – he’s on his back now, kicking away the sleep pants – it would be too awkward. 

Levi is on top of her before she can throw a leg over his hip like she wants to. She supposes it’s fair: she had been on top the night before. He presses a thigh between her legs, dick against her hip. A moan passes between them as he grinds against her. 

Mikasa gasps out something unintelligible when his hand reaches down to touch her. His fingertips glide over her, slipping inside with no resistance. The heel of his hand grinds against her clit, and she’s coming. There’s a dazed thought in her head of how well he knows her body now.

His fingers move in and out of her carefully, fully slick. He looks at her with such heat, the sun backlighting him. She curls her knees up and beckons to him.

“Are you sure?” He slides his fingers out of her and moves between her legs. 

“Yes,” she whispers. He presses inside of her without hesitating, against stifling a moan against her shoulder. He drags his lips over the mark he left earlier, thrusting in and out of her. She squeezes her thighs on his hips, heels digging into his lower back.

She feels him come and hums, rocking her hips in time with him. He catches her chin in hands and starts with a brush of his lips. It deepens slowly. She drags her fingertips over the warm skin of his back.

It feels like a loss when he slides back over to the side of his bed. She turns on her side to face him, pulling him in for one more kiss. She takes his left hand in her right, running a thumb over the ring there as he did earlier. 

She starts dozing as he pushes a bit of her hair behind her ear, pressing a kiss to both of her eyelids. A smile curves on her lips as she falls back to sleep.


End file.
